


Security Cloak

by OrdinaryThings



Series: The Security Cloak [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonus the silly drawing that inspired this silly fic, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Español | Spanish, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Everett Ross, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Nada inusual, se diría. Pero había una gran diferencia en Everett Ross esta mañana y no era su obvia barriga abultada.





	Security Cloak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Security Cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601367) by [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup), [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove). 



> Gracias a la bella |bulecelup| por permitirme traducir su trabajo. Espero les guste.  
> Aquí las notas de la autora:
> 
> Hice un pequeño y absurdo dibujo el otro día y estaba a todas de hacer un pequeño fic basado en este. Arrastré a mi mejor chica Ashley (|GuixonLove|) para que lo escribiesemos juntas. Ella es una santa, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, linda! lamento haber causado tantos problemas aaaahhh! ;;;

"Buenos días, señor Ro-"

 

Las palabras de Sharon inmediatamente murieron en su garganta cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su jefe cuando él entró a la habitación. Lentamente volvió a poner su taza caliente de café sobre la mesa de conferencias, temiendo derramarlo sobre ella.

 

"Buenos días, señorita Carter". Everett Ross respondió con frialdad mientras caminaba hacia su oficina para después sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

 

Nada inusual, se diría. Pero había una gran diferencia en Everett Ross esta mañana y no era su obvia barriga abultada. Ya habían superado esa sorpresa el mes pasado cuando Everett le dijo a Sharon y sus otros compañeros de trabajo que estaba esperando gemelos. Lo que era inusual en Everett esta mañana era la capa roja que flotaba detrás de él, siguiéndolo a todas partes como un pequeño cachorro.

 

Sharon reconoció de inmediato que el manto pertenecía al doctor Stephen Strange, el nuevo Hechicero Supremo, así como al compañero y esposo de Everett. Cuando ella lo conoció por primera vez, él le dijo que su capa tenía una mente propia y se disculpó cada vez que la capa los molestaba flotando sin su maestro o apareciendo inesperadamente, a menudo asustando a la gente en el proceso.

 

"¡¿Puedes no hacerlo?!"

 

Sharon salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Everett gritar. Echó un vistazo a su oficina y vio que la capa se envolvía con fuerza alrededor del torso de Everett, como si tratara de abrazarlo y asegurarse de que estaba abrigado. Everett siguió refunfuñando sobre lo innecesario de los artefactos mágicos, cuán cansado y agotado estaba lidiando con la magia, y maldiciendo a cierto hechicero supremo.

 

"¿Qué pasa, Everett?" Sharon entra en la oficina para ver a Everett más de cerca. El pobre hombre estaba resoplando en su asiento, mientras que un extremo de la capa roja comenzó a acariciar su vientre embarazado con amor. "¿Por qué está la capa de Stephen hoy contigo?"

 

"Insistió en venir conmigo", gruñó Everett y miró a la capa. "Intenté todo lo que pude para detenerlo, ¡pero fue inútil!"

 

Sharon reprimió una sonrisa ante lo absurdo de la situación. Claro, había tenido que lidiar con extraños eventos de brujería desde que comenzó a trabajar con SHIELD y los Vengadores, pero eso ni siquiera se acercaba a la situación actual de la capa viva que se comporta como un cachorro con uno de sus amos.

 

"¿Stephen hizo algo al respecto?" Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

 

"¿Stephen?" Everett se burló, viéndose aún más molesto por la mención del nombre de su esposo. "¡Él jodidamente alentó a su capa a hacer esto!"

 

Interesada, Sharon se sienta frente al escritorio de Everett. Se congela cuando la capa se levanta y comienza a inspeccionarla de arriba abajo, evaluándola para determinar si es una amenaza o no. Cuando decide que Sharon no es una amenaza, vuelve a frotar la cara de Everett. Everett suspira y se lo quita de la cara, golpeándolo cuando intenta hacerlo de nuevo.

 

"Si apostaría en esta situación, diría que la capa solo quiere protegerte a ti y a los bebés" sugiere Sharon con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Everett levanta la vista y dirige su mirada hacia Sharon.

 

"Quiere que sufra, Sharon. Fin de la historia."

 

Antes de que Sharon pueda responder, la puerta de la oficina de Everett se abre y Stephen Strange entra.

 

“¡Ahí estás!” Dijo el doctor, chasqueando los dedos. La capa dio una última palmada amorosa al vientre de Everett antes de flotar y acomodarse alrededor de los hombros de Stephen.

 

Everett entrecerró los ojos ante su marido.

 

“¡Dile a tu maldita capa que deje de seguirme! ¡Es difícil que me tomen en serio cuando tengo esa cosa envuelta alrededor de mi estómago como un fajín! "

 

Sharon bufó, pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada a sus manos cuando Everett le lanzó una mirada asesina.

 

"Si pudiera hacer que cumpliera mis órdenes, sin duda lo diría", respondió Stephen, con una sonrisa evidente en su voz.

 

“¡Bien, inténtalo más!” espetó Everett antes de recoger una pluma.

 

Aquel se puso rígido cuando Stephen se movió rápidamente a través de la oficina y se colocó detrás de su silla, inclinándose y besando su mejilla enrojecida.

 

"¿Qué tal si te lo compenso?", gruñó Stephen, acariciando la marca de Everett que asoma por el cuello de su camisa. "Te haré la cena esta noche y te daré un masaje en los pies".

 

Sharon miró divertida a Everett retorciéndose en su asiento.

 

"Bien, pero mantén esa cosa lejos de mí por hoy. Tengo varias reuniones importantes y no necesito equipaje extra".

 

"Como desees", respondió Stephen, dándole a Everett un último beso en la mejilla antes de girar, crear un portal y pasar a través de él. Una vez que se había ido, Sharon se aclara la garganta y le sonríe a Everett antes de ponerse de pie.

 

"Para que quede en constancia, el rojo realmente es tu color. Deberías usarlo más a menudo”, dijo Sharon antes de salir corriendo de la oficina, riéndose cuando Everett le arrojó su pluma.


End file.
